


Enough

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Or Is It?, Prompt Fill, Prompto is dealing with some shit, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: The World of Ruin has forced Prompto to face some of his insecurities. In doing so, he lashes out at the one person he never wanted to hurt.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask on tumblr. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be! Prompto and hurting people are two things that do not normally go together. 
> 
> Prompt: things you said that made me feel like shit
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3

Prompto’s feet dragged as he walked down the dusty roads of Lestallum. The air was too dry, the flood of halogen lights too bright overhead. Pain lit up every fiber of his being like prickling bolts of lightning crawling over his body. He just wanted to get home. Maybe then he could wash the week’s worth of grime from his skin or flop onto his bed and sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded like a pretty good idea. When was the last time he slept in a bed anyways? Not since before he started this last hunt for sure, but with the sun gone it was hard to keep track of the days anymore.

The hunt was a mistake. He knew from the start that taking on a lich was probably too much for him and a few rookies, but bravado had convinced him that everything would work out fine in the end. At the very least they had all made it back alive, but not without injuries that could have been avoided with a more competent leader. Someone like Gladio or Cor, even Ignis would have done a better job. Much better than him.

Prompto rubbed at his neck, remembering how one of his men had almost fallen victim to the lich's life-draining attack. He had been able to push him out of the way in time, but ended up taking the blow himself. The creature had hoisted him up in the air by the neck, sapping his energy and ability to breathe before a flurry of blows from his men had knocked it over, causing it to drop him to the ground. Better he take the attack than them, Prompto supposed, but that encounter combined with the cuts and burns all over his body made him feel especially fortunate that the trip back to town had been uneventful. Not to mention, he'd given away his last potions to some civilians on the road who were in much worse shape than him. It may not have been the best idea in hindsight, but he had wanted to help in whatever small way he could.

Pushing open the door to his mess of an apartment, Prompto didn't bother to take off his muddy boots as he stumbled through the dark, feeling around for the light switch. When the lights came on, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Ignis sitting at his pathetic excuse for a dinner table with two steaming bowls of daggerquill rice in front of him. Normally, he would have been over the moon to have both Ignis _and_ a hot meal waiting for him, but right now? Well, he was actually just exhausted, sore and miserable.

“Didn't expect you to be here, Iggy.” He ventured, rubbing the matted tangle of hair on the back of his head. 

“I had expected that you would be returning today.” And there it was, that tone Ignis used when stating the painfully obvious. Prompto could almost imagine the look that used to accompany that tone, the one that was always softened by a fond warmth in his eyes. He missed that look. “Sit down and eat. You probably haven't had a proper meal in days.”

Well, he _was_ right, but even though that was his favorite meal, Prompto really just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. “I'm okay. Probably just going to clean up and sleep. Promise I’ll eat it later.” He hoped that would be enough to deter him from pushing further. Judging from the way his brow furrowed though, Prompto doubted it.

Ever since Noct had been lost, they all had learned to cope in their own ways. But Ignis...well, Prompto worried about him a lot. He had disappeared for a while, hadn’t spoken to anyone. A few times, Prompto had heard rumors of him being in Galdin Quay, but every time he made it out there to go looking, he never managed to find him. Then one day he had just shown up in Lestallum again–seemingly at peace with their new situation–and never told anyone where he had been or what he had been doing. Prompto had helped him find a place to stay, though he ended up spending time in Prompto’s apartment more often than not.

That wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Ignis had started taking an interest in where Prompto went and what he was doing, even how long his hunts were. He’d show up to cook meals for Prompto and say that he was just trying to “get back in the practice of it”. Sometimes he would help with little things like tidying up his place, which he did an awfully good job at for being blind. Other times he would sit on Prompto’s bed when he would wake up in the middle of the night or day or whatever time it was, sniffling and shaking from some nightmare about MTs or Zegnautus or losing Noct, and Ignis would just lay a hand on his shoulder. They never said a word, but Prompto was thankful for that reassuring touch nonetheless.

Then there was that time their lips had found each other in a moment of shared weakness. They never had talked about it. For a long time, he had kept his crush on Ignis a secret, not wanting to impose after seeing the way him and Noct acted around each other. Maybe it was from them having grown up together, but Prompto always saw something more in the way their eyes would meet.  
They were good for each other anyways–a Prince and his Advisor. He was just a clumsy, blonde kid with a history that he doubted they would accept. No matter how much he wanted it, there would never be a place for him at Ignis’s side.

Prompto shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, stripping off his dirty clothes along the way. If it was anyone else in his apartment, he would have waited until he was safely behind a locked door, but Ignis couldn't see him anyways. He let the thought tug at his heart against his better judgement, as he got on his knees and fiddled with the faucet, praying for the water from the showerhead to turn hot.

“Would you prefer I run you a bath instead?” Ignis asked from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Damn, he was quiet. Prompto hadn’t even heard him following. If a blind man could get the jump on him, how was he ever supposed to become competent and pull his weight in this new world of darkness they all found themselves in?

“Ignis, please just go. I want to be alone.” That’s right, alone to wallow, childish as it was. Alone to readjust the carefree mask he wore, so he could face the next day, the next hunt and pretend he was someone of use. Someone that had a place to belong. Someone that was loved.

The cool leather of Ignis’s glove sent a chill through Prompto’s body, as he placed a hand on his bare shoulder. “Prompto…” 

Why did Ignis sound so hesitant and scared? 

“Perhaps I could help.”

“No you can’t, Ignis! You’ve never had to live in someone’s shadow. Not like me.” He smacked Ignis’s arm away. “I almost lost men on that last hunt. I almost died to spare them!”

Ignis took a step back as Prompto advanced, jabbing his index finger into the other man’s chest. “You know what I thought? I thought, ‘this would never have happened if Gladio or Cor or Ignis were here’. All this time travelling with you guys and I still can’t protect myself, much less anyone else.” He paused, a bitter laugh escaping his thin frame. “And you know? Maybe they should have just left me there. It’s not like anyone would have missed me.”

“Prompto…”

“Just shut up, Ignis. The only reason you’re even bothering with me is because Noct’s not here.” Prompto stared at his feet. The anger had burned out, leaving resignation in its wake. “It’s not like you care about me. You just need someone to take of and I’m tired of filling his place. So just...leave.”

For the briefest of moments, Ignis's mouth dropped open like he had been slapped, but before Prompto could even look up to apologize and say he didn't mean it, Ignis was wearing that perfectly neutral expression again. The only thing that gave away his pain was the glimmer of tears in his milky eye, just barely shining in the dim light.

“My apologies for not making my intentions more clear. I never meant for you to think that way.” He spoke so low, like his voice was detached from the rest of him. Maybe it was. “I'll take my leave. Food is in the fridge if you are hungry later.” Not waiting for Prompto to respond, he turned on his heels and left as quietly as he came, only the click of the door in the distance indicating that he was truly gone.

Prompto dropped to his knees on the bathroom floor. Did he really just…? How could he have been such an idiot?

“Iggy? Wait! I…”

Only the cold tile was there to answer him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
